


Ikea Hell

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: scrap, whole, hard (Theme Week: Anger)Scott wasn't sure what he'd expected to find when he walked in the door but, Stiles and Derek hunched over a pile of wood and screws wasn’t it.





	Ikea Hell

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [scrap, whole, hard. (Theme Week: Anger)](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/174182629459/hope-you-all-are-having-a-wonderful-wednesday)

Scott wasn't sure what he'd expected to find when he walked in the door but, Stiles and Derek hunched over a pile of wood and screws wasn’t it.

“Scottie! Thank god you're here!”

“You said there was an emergency?”

“Derek said we're fine but I'm about to throw this whole thing onto the scrap pile, it's way too hard."

Scott looked over to Derek who was glaring at a piece of paper.

“And what exactly is this?”

“Furniture from Hell.” Stiles muttered as he grabbed the paper from Derek and thrust it towards Scott.

“This is for a crib?”

“Surprise!”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
